


Water Lily

by storytime_teej



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Exhibitionism, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rituals, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime_teej/pseuds/storytime_teej
Summary: The reader finds their private ritual being intruded on by a peeping fae and decides to tease them a bit. They don't expect, however, the events the transpire after.





	Water Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhgggghhghg my first story in forever and its porn. I'm so sorry. Also the forest spirit isn't actually introduced until basically the end bc im gay and dumb.

You lived by yourself but you were never truly alone. The creatures that dwelled within the forest provided you with ample company. The fairies visited your garden and helped with the harvest, the satyrs traded wine for music, the centaurs often came by to solicit praise and gossip, and the spirits, while they usually kept to themselves, they could be found nearby to enjoy the presence of another soul. Your living arrangement had not been a happy one at first, but once the creatures learned that having a witch in the forest helped drive away humans, they were more than happy to keep you around. All it took was a little people pleasing and some compromising before you eventually knew how to interact with the fae and they knew when to leave you alone. For example, you had a ritual you practiced on full moons that all the fae of the forest knew was a private affair and not to be observed. 

Near your cottage was a small waterfall that poured into a pond of the clearest water for miles around. You bathed in it on full moons to restore your magic and rejuvenate yourself, letting the water wash over you and erode the stress and emotional muck that built up over the month. You dressed in a soft, gauzy robe, preferring the feeling of moonlight draping itself over your nude form, and walked down a path in silence until you reached the waterfall.

On this particular night, one creature of the forest decided it would take a peek upon your ritual. You could feel its eyes on you from behind the curtain of darkness as you walked through the trees and carried a basket to the waterfall. In the basket was a towel and a change of clothes for when you finished the ritual. Despite the strange feeling of being watched, a part of you was exhilarated by this act of voyeurism so you played along, continuing on your path as though you hadn't yet noticed the creature. Finally, you reached the clearing where the waterfall stood, twenty feet high and rushing water spilling into the pool beneath while reflecting the soft moonlight. 

Stepping up to the stones that lined the waterfall’s plunge pool, you set the basket down to the side and let the robe fall away from your naked body as you pretended not to hear the quiet gasp that was almost covered by the whisper of wind through leaves. As you stepped into the pool, you felt the figure’s eyes boring into you from behind the foliage. Your skin became gooseflesh from both excitement and cold, the freezing water coming up to just under your bottom and sending a shiver up your spine. You waded over to the waterfall to let it soak your hair and run over your body. As it washed over your skin, you tried to sneak a peek at the creature that had been watching you as the sound of rustling leaves came from behind you. You made a slow turn as you brushed your hair back and out of your face, giving a quick glance around the opening. The darkness shrouded anything behind the first line of trees and try as you might to see past it, the creature evaded you.

With a sigh, you closed your eyes and tilted your head back, leaving yourself completely exposed. The wind tried but could not completely cover the heavy breathing or low, clicking growl that sounded from the bushes now in front of you. You shivered with delight at the sound and decided to tease the poor thing, just a little. You rolled your head forward, a soft sigh leaving your lips as you slowly dragged a hand down your body, from the back of your neck, down over a pert nipple, past the groove of your hip, until you reached between your thighs with a breathy moan. You slowly rubbed against your entrance, shuddering at the sudden rise in volume of growling, and slipped a finger inside your body. You fingered yourself with quiet moans, listening to the growling and imagining the creature behind it. You imagined how it would look, how it would approach you, how it would take you into its arms and make you scream with pleasure. You waved a hand behind you to find purchase on the wall of limestone, leaning against it when you finally grabbed a solid handhold and spreading your legs as you worked in a second finger. You imagined it wading over to you, kneeling before you and nipping at your inner thighs, urging you to open up for it. You imagined the creature impatiently lifting you up out of the water and working you over with its wet mouth. Your moans grew louder as you worked yourself faster and your legs trembled as you scissored your fingers open, stretching yourself wide and eventually fitting a third finger into your tight heat. You imagined begging it to let you cum and then begging for it to stop when you had cum so much it almost hurt. Your eyes fluttered as you fought between trying to look up to see how your viewer was reacting and snapping them shut on instinct as the pressure and heat built up in the pit of your stomach. 

As you tried to restrain the growing cries of pleasure that were now spilling from your mouth, you abandoned your hold on the wall to tease your nipples, twisting and pinching and pulling in just the right ways until your head was fuzzy. Through the fog of your mind you heard a shuddering groan come from the bushes where your voyeur hid and a staggered splattering sound a moment later. Before you could realize what was happening, you had come to a shuddering climax being the curtain of falling water, bent over so far your face was almost touching the surface.

You cleared your throat as you straightened yourself with wobbly legs, stepping back under the waterfall's rushing water. You tried to tame the warm feeling growing in your cheeks but the longer you listened to the creature's tired panting, the harder it got for you to ignore the feeling still lingering in you. You dipped yourself under the water three times as you usually did for your ritual, and then climbed out the plunge pool. You looked around for your robe, meaning to put it in your basket after you dried off and changed, but it was nowhere to be found. You sighed dramatically and mourned the loss of your favorite robe aloud to the darkness, internally assuming that the creature took it while you were underwater. It was a small price to pay for putting on such an inappropriate show. After drying yourself off and getting dressed, you gave one last look around the clearing and headed home, feeling a little disappointed you couldn't meet your admirer and a little hopeful that that would soon change.

Weeks passed with no other signs of you being watched. You asked every creature you could if they knew who had been watching you but the results were all the same: no one knew. Not the gossiping centaurs, vigilant fairies, snooping satyrs, or watchful spirits. Between any of the four groups, if one had betrayed your trust then you knew the others would come out to you about it, yet no one did. It was frustrating at first but as things slipped back into their regular routine, the encounter eventually slipped from your mind. That is, until you awoke to your garden chores already done. Every plant watered, weeded, and cared for as if you had done it yourself.

Your initial surprise led to you interrogating the fairies, then the centaurs, and lastly a few satyrs just to be doubly sure. None of them had done it, and once again no one knew who the culprit was. You racked your brain for a reason why anyone would do such a thing, or even who, but all you came up with was your secret admirer. Eventually, you got tired of giving yourself the mental runaround and chalked it up to an intense case of sleepwalking, as suggested by one of the fairies.

Life never quite returned to normal, the occasional odd happening coming up every now and again. After the garden situation, the happenings became significantly more dialed back. It was all little things: your plants looked healthier than ever before, your food tasted more flavorful, you rarely ran out of supplies, your spells became slightly more potent, all things you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking for them. They unsettled you ever so slightly, what with you being on high alert especially with your ritual coming up. While you appreciated the gestures, you also were beginning to find them a bit intrusive.

As the fated day approached, you fretted for hours on how to address this. Part of you wanted a name, someone you could thank and politely ask to stop messing with your things, but in the same breath, the anonymity was exciting. The closer the full moon got, the more your dreams filled with you touching yourself to the feeling of being watched by an intense, hungry stare, hidden behind a thick curtain of foliage. You woke up every morning to soaked sheets, a hoarse throat, and centaurs smugly asking you if you had recently acquired a donkey or a partner. You blushed fiercely at their inquiries and made a point to ignore them in favor of completing partly finished chores but they only reveled in your reactions.

At last, the full moon was upon you and the chill of the night nipped at you through your new robe, the other having never been returned. You made your silent voyage to the waterfall, about halfway through which you felt your voyeur join you. The full moon hung above you in all her pale beauty, lighting the opening and dancing over the ever-shifting surface of the water. You bit your lip as you let the robe slip off you, the clicking growl starting up early this time around, although much quieter with no wind to cover it. You folded the robe and placed it into your basket before adding a ward as a precaution. Robes were expensive and you preferred to avoid interacting with the nearby villagers as much as you could.

With a shaky breath, you stepped into the clear pool and began to bathe yourself in the cleansing moonlit waters. Scooping up handfuls that washed over your arms and letting the cascading water soak you from the head down, you kept shifting your gaze between your own naked body to the ever stretching darkness, barely lit by what light that broke through the canopy. Once you felt you had washed up enough, you waded back to the edge of the pool. You could tell by the crescendo in the growl, whoever was watching you was eager to see what happened next and you were equally eager to show them. Sitting on the edge, you leaned back on an elbow before you slipped a hand between your thighs. From this angle, they wouldn't be able to see every juicy detail but that was purposeful. You hoped that by getting closer to the treeline, you could lure out the voyeuristic fae and maybe get a little service for your troubles.

The moonlight shone down on you, and while the darkness hid whoever watched, it did little to hide the heavy breathing and endless shifting behind you. A shiver ran up your spine at the excitement of bringing the creature to the brink along with you. You let out a shuddering sigh as you plunged two digits in deep, hitting your sweet spot with a curl of your fingers. You fingered yourself unabashedly, spreading yourself wide and moaning as loud as your throat would let you. The creature let out a shuddering breath as you heard it shuffle to the left then to the right, trying to find a perfect view of you without exposing itself, and you delighted in its struggle. The fact that it was so desperate to see you had you fingering yourself even faster, wanting to reach climax just to hear it do the same.

As you added another finger and tweaked your nipples, your once steady position on your elbow crumbled and you slowly dropped to the ground. Your back arched as you brought yourself closer and closer to the edge and your eyes fluttered shut, picturing the creature behind the growl touching you instead, ravishing you like some starving beast upon a fresh meal. The feeling of its warm breath ghosted over your skin as you closed your eyes and let your head drop back into the grass, eliciting a throaty groan from the creature. You imagined it eating you up between your thighs, stroking you with its tongue, wet maw filled to the brim with teeth so sharp it could bite through you in an instant.

The sound of the creature stroking itself, fast and wet and desperate, spurred you on. You imagined its fingers replacing yours, touching you everywhere and not enough, spreading you wide and filling you up. It moaned so sinfully and shook the trees with a soft, shuddering desperation. You imagined yourself begging on your knees for a taste of them, drunk off the feelings they had drowned you in and wanting to have every bit of them. You imagined…

You came with a scream, curling up on yourself as you did. Your moaning had devolved into a senseless stream of begging and swearing but as you came down and caught your breath, you slowly returned to your senses. Shakily removing your hand from between your legs, you rocked yourself onto your side, propping up on an elbow and trying to steady your breath. You muttered something about how you should do this more often, dipped yourself under the water thrice, and climbed back out the pool to dry off and get dressed. As you pulled on your clothes, you tried to ignore the heaving breath coming from a ways back behind the trees but the small grin that came to your lips was your silent recognition. You had done that, you were the reason behind that heavy breathing, and part of you was damn proud of it. 

Three days had passed before you came outside to large and very messy bouquet of obviously uprooted wildflowers on your doormat. You looked up and around the area before picking them up with a sigh and bringing them inside. They were all very lovely and it would be a shame to let such a gift go to waste so you cleaned them up and put some into a few of your unoccupied jars and vases, and planted the rest. You put them in the windows and outside so whoever gifted them could see you liked them. The fairies asked where the flowers came from to which you told them you didn't know. The centaurs asked which village the new beau came from to which you told them that there was no beau. They didn't believe you, especially not after another gift appeared a few days later.

An assortment of gemstones lie before your threshold come morning, covering the entirety of your doormat, a few even placed around it when space ran out. Many you had never seen before or remembered recently mentioning you needed. Once again, you scanned the area for any signs of who could have done this and, upon finding none, gathered up the gift to bring it inside.

This went on for several weeks. Every few days you received another gift: a basket of fruit; bushels of dried herbs; sacks of black, pink, rose and sea salt; candles of all shapes, sizes, and scents. Every time, you would accept it, hoping whoever was leaving them would reveal themselves soon. 

Before you knew it, another month passed and the full moon was upon you. You had resolved it within yourself to find out the identity of your mysterious admirer and there was nothing that could possibly happen to deter you. You cleared some gemstones ahead of time, submerging them in salt under the new moon for the centaurs to deliver to the dwarves in a nearby cavern. They were meant to be made into jewelry to celebrate your ten year anniversary of moving to the forest, but also to draw in your secret admirer.

You had even created a perfume out of the flowers, meditated with your incense and candles, and now all that was left was for a centaur to deliver your jewelry before you left for your ritual. Just as you secured the belt around your robe, a knock sounded on your door. You opened it to the centaur you entrusted with your gemstones holding a large, ornate box. 

“Getrysi! Thank you for delivering my gemstones, and just in time too!” You held out your hands and he placed the box into your hands with a laughing whinny. 

“Someone’s really pulling out all the stops! Decided to finally return lover boy's affections?” He looked you up and down, none too subtly asking what all the dressing up was about. 

You blushed under his scrutiny and set the box down. “To tell you the truth… I don't know who it is. I've just been accepting the gifts, hoping whoever was giving them would just… show themselves?”

Instantly, Getrysi’s playful smile dropped, overtaken by a horrified gape. “Darling,  _ no _ . You _ didn't. _ You could've just indebted yourself to a Fae. You know how weird they are about gift giving. You don't know what they're like or what they might want from you. You could become a slave for the rest of your life or some kind of blood sacrifice!” He began to pace worriedly around your front yard. “Your first born is basically up for grabs, just like every other aspect of your life. Wh-what possessed you to just… accept these things? Knowing the things that live in this forest?”

You opened your mouth to explain yourself and Getrysi stomped as he turned to you.

“And not to mention, I sensed this  _ intense _ gaze on me while I was delivering your gemstones! I thought it might just be the Guardian since everyone who's interacted with them is always saying they've got an otherworldly feel to them but maybe it's actually some psycho fairy who thinks I'm stealing from you!”

“I'm sorry, but the  _ who _ ?”

Getrysi paused and looked at me in shock. “Oh  _ honey _ . You've live here  _ how long _ and you're only just now learning about the guardian?”

“Yes, now tell me who they are,” you hissed, not wanting to be berated when you're already receiving such a disturbing revelation.

“More a myth than anything really. They barely show up anymore, but the Guardian is the entity that protects this entire forest. They just sorta travel from place to place to make sure everything's in order and stick around for a while sometimes. They, as a concept, are terrifying but in practice? Not so much.” Getrysi shrugged and watched you for a reaction.

You bit your lip as you thought about the possibility of having attracted a forest guardian. Terrifying in concept, but in practice? Well you’d find out when you knew if it was in fact a forest guardian at all. You nodded slowly as you thought over all this new information and thanked Getrysi for letting you know. He offered to check around your house for anything suspicious, which you gratefully accepted, and bid you safe travels and good luck before leaving.

It was just you and suddenly in the newfound silence of your home, you could feel the same intense stare that watched you for the last three full moons. Pavlovian in its effect, a shiver ran up your spine but a familiar heat pooled between your thighs. A quick glance out the window let you know that it was almost time for you to leave. You opened the jewelry box and found everything you asked for, each piece crafted with the mastery only a dwarf could achieve. Donning the jewelry, you gathered up your things in a basket and left down the path to the waterfall.

As you walked, you could hear the creature walk with you, just out of sight. The feeling of being watched while the moonlight illuminated you and hid whoever was watching was doing something to you that did little to quell your growing arousal and anticipation for what you hoped would happen. When you reached the waterfall, you let your robe fall to the ground and stepped into the water with your gems as the clicking growl started up. As you washed yourself, you kept your eyes on yourself, trying to see what the creature saw.  You watched the way your fingers glided over your skin, how the water ran over your chest and down your hips, the distorted image of your body under the water like some sort of naiad.

The growling deepened when you let out a trembling sigh as you tugged on a nipple. You looked up through your eyelashes into the darkness, letting whoever was watching you know that you were completely aware of it. You tilted your chin up as you stepped to the edge of the pool, challenging them to step out into the open. 

“I know you're there,” you called out, staring hard into the darkness as you tried to make out any discernible shape. “Why don't you come out into the light where I can see you. It's only fair, right?”

You hoped your plea appealed to whoever was watching you as you stepped out of the water and into the grass at the edge of the pond. An excitement wild enough to rival the exhilaration of being watched bubbled up within you and made your magic tingle in the tips of your fingers. You tensed as the leaves rustled and the growl deepened. This was it, this was the night you'd finally see exactly who had spent these past few months watching you and leaving gifts, courting you in their own strange way.

Your blood froze in your veins as a tall, graceful looking creature crept out from the darkness, overwhelming you with a sense of ethereality. Its body looked like smoothed wood that twined over itself, Its horns curving back like a ram’s, four eyes in an arc across Its face under a crown of branches, with long cords of moss braided down Its back like hair. It stepped to the edge of the pool and stared at you as It slowly lowered Itself into a seated position in front of you. Even sitting, It came up to your height.

Shaking with anticipation, you allowed yourself a few breaths to steady your voice before speaking. “What are you?”

It cracked a slight smile and bowed Its head nobly. “A simple spirit of the forest. Some call me the Guardian.” Its voice sent shivers down your spine, sounding like a thousand different tongues in your ears translated into one in your mind. With Its head still bowed, It peeked up at you, eyes slowly dragging their way over your body. “And might I ask, sweet creature, what manner of being you are?”

You swallowed thickly and blushed. Suddenly, the feeling of standing nearly naked under the exposing light of the moon, dripping wet and out in the open, was not as comfortable as it once had been. You looked down and fidgeted with your jewelry. “I am merely a witch who lives in these woods, no one special.”

A rumbling laugh bubbled out of the Guardian and It leaned closer with eyes full of wonder. “Oh, no that can't be right. You are the most special being in all the forest. At the very least, you are to me. Tell me, bewitching one, what is your name? Speak to me your name and I will tell you mine.” 

Its hand ghosted over your arm, reaching out to touch but not quite there. You shivered nonetheless and closed your eyes as Its hand came up to the side of your face. You whispered your name to the Guardian and It repeated it with a hushed reverence. The groan of wood strained the silence of the night, and as you opened your eyes, you saw that the Guardian had taken a much smaller form, now coming to just a few inches above your height.

“What a lovely name, perfectly fit for a divine thing such as yourself. I will treasure it and remember it always. And as promised, my name is Elmaund.” You whispered back the name and Elmaund shuddered with delight, barely holding back a growl. “What a lovely sound, to hear my name rolling off your lips. I beg of you, say it again,” It said, swooping down to nuzzle at your neck and walk you backwards into the pool.

“Elmaund,” you said, gaining some confidence in your voice as Elmaund began to kiss at you, hands resting on your hips.

“Again,” It commanded, and you complied, opening yourself up more to Its touches. 

“Elmaund.”

“Again.” Its earthy scent overwhelmed you as It loomed close, fingers dragging over your skin in a way that made you shiver.

“Elmaund,” you gasped out as Its touch caressed up the side of your thigh.

The light kisses It peppered across your collar slowly traveled up your throat until It sucked a light bruise into the skin. “Oh, excellent creature, you are a melody the gods would beg to hear once more. Please, say my name once more.”

As It spoke, It nipped at you and pressed a finger into your heat, eliciting a cry from you with Its ministrations. “Oh, Elmaund!”

It seemed more than pleased with the sounds you were making and gave your rear a firm squeeze. “You sound and smell just as good as you have the past three moons,” It groaned, huffing in a deep breath and gently rutting up against your thigh as you wrapped your arms around Its neck. “I could not be more elated that you invited me into your sacrament.”

“I wanted to meet you,” you admitted, bowing your head shyly into Its shoulder. “T-to see you… And thank you for the gifts.”

“And I see you’ve made good use of them,” Elmaund said as It examined the rings on one hand before bringing it up to kiss each jewel and then your palm. “They look much better like this instead of sitting hidden away in your house.”

“And you look better out in the open where I can see you,” you joke, a small chuckle quickly turning into a moan as Elmaund curled Its fingers deeper into you with the same clicking growl you heard before. 

“And you look much better up close,” It joked back with a hauntingly beautiful smile teasing at the corners of Its mouths.

You couldn’t help but stare up in awe at the sight. For a moment, you were sure Elmaund’s smile widened just a smidge before It stooped down to kiss the corners of your mouth. You kissed back, breath stolen by the sweetness and earnest affection conveyed through Its actions. As It pulled away hesitantly, your eyes fluttered open and you finally took a moment to get a good look at Elmaund’s face. 

It was a handsome structure of smoothed wood and look very much like a mask with the way Its cheeks came in sharply and the doll-like smoothness that came with its rounded shape. Even so, you found yourself mesmerized by its beauty.

“Why didn’t you come out sooner,” you found yourself whispering, a hand coming up to caress the side of Elmaund’s face.

It gave a sheepish grimace before kissing at your face. “You’d never believe it but I’m a bit shy.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe it.” Elmaund let out a bark of laughter and dragged a moan out of you by pulling his fingers almost completely out and pressing them back in all the way to the knuckle. You gripped Its shoulders tightly and It pressed you closer as It kissed you, continuing to finger you and eating up your moans with an excited growl.

“Stars above, you sound so amazing,” It groaned, pausing Its onslaught to suck another bruise into your neck. It pulled Its fingers from your entrance, causing you to groan in disappointment, but immediately placed them back on your hips to have them roam over your skin. “And you look as heavenly as a nymph. To be honest, I almost thought you were one when I first saw you.”

It dragged Its hands over your body until they rested on your cheeks, stroking them with an adoring gaze. “You are so lovely, so unlike anyone I've ever seen. I can only wonder how I did not find you sooner.”

“All things come in due time. Perhaps the world was simply waiting for what you wanted and what you needed to align,” you offered with a small smile, kissing at Its thumb when it passed over your lips. 

Coming to a pause, Elmaund took your chin and looked deep into your eyes, seeming to stare through you and search your soul. A shiver ran up your spine as the same low growl your heard before erupted out of Elmaund. “Perhaps… But I want to be all you’ll ever want and need. I want to make you mine. Will you let me?”

Slowly, a smile crept onto your face, blooming like a flower in sunlight. You nodded and pressed a hand to Its cheek, making Its eyes shut softly. “I will.”

With those two words, Elmaund shuddered with a relieved sigh. It stooped down to kiss you deeply and gently picked you up, walking you closer to the waterfall. “Tell me you're mine,” It practically begged.

“I'm yours,” you moaned, peppering Its face with kisses.

“And I am yours,” It muttered, kissing your lips when It could. “Tell me you belong to me.”

The water poured over you as Elmaund walked all the way to the wall of limestone, pressing you to it.

“I belong to you.” Its tongue began to lathe over your neck and chest, teeth threatening to bear down and break skin, drawing a feverish gasp out of you.

“As I belong to you. Tell me you will stay with me for as long as you shall have me.”

“I will. I'll stay with you as long as I shall have you,” you pledged, exposing your neck to allow Elmaund to tease every inch of skin It could.

“Do you swear it?”

The wolfish tone with which this was said as It pressed Its fingers into you had you nodding immediately, grasping at Elmaund’s shoulders for purchase as you uttered “yes, yes, yes” between kisses as though It wouldn't understand until you'd said it a thousand and one times.

“Say it. I beg of you, my love, say you you swear it unto me,” It pleaded, spreading Its fingers inside you, stretching you to perfection.

“I swear it. Oh sweet Elmaund, I swear it to you,” You had curled up as It continued to finger you, and kissed It sweetly with a hum of satisfaction.

As the last of your words fell from your mouth, a soft green light filled the pool and bathed you and Elmaund in its glow. Tiny spectral threads like the roots of a flower stretched from your chests and twined together before fading away until the light faded all together, leaving you feeling more complete than you had ever felt before.

You understood perfectly fine what the implications of giving yourself wholly to a member of the fae could mean but Elmaund had only ever been kind to you. Even the way It spoke now belied no hidden agenda, only sweetness and affection filling Its words. After all, if It has saw reason to hurt you before, you would've been under Its spell long before now.

“What was that,” you gasped, staring wide-eyed into Elmaund’s decidedly loving gaze.

“We are bound together now. It's, um—” It cleared Its throat — “it's a bit like what humans call a wedding. Only more physical.” It peeked shyly up at you and you couldn't help but grin back, nothing but love in your face.

“You know,” you began, a teasing lilt to your voice, “Being fingered in a waterfall wasn't exactly how I pictured getting married, but I wouldn't have it any other way.”

With a bashful grin, Elmaund kissed at your chest and pulled Its fingers from you. “Nor I. Which reminds me, I have so much more planned for you.” It held you up against the wall as It sank to Its knees and kissed your inner thigh. “I hope you don't plan to go home anytime soon.”

“Oh, I don't,” you answered, voice a bit breathless and entirely filled with lust. You didn't think you'd want to leave even in the morning, but you had all night to come to that decision, now didn't you?


End file.
